


Dilation[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, ITPE 2019, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: "Laurent's no use in a jaeger. Not any more," said Aimeric, soft and matter-of-fact. "He's broken."
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Dilation[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dilation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584643) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye), [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/pseuds/theopteryx). 



> For miss_marina95 for ITPE! I hope you enjoyed this crossover!

Length: 1:07:22 [50.1 MB]

Download via mediafire: [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bu4jpqtclxiic8l/Dilation_%255Bpodfic%255D.mp3/file)

Download or stream via google drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LvD8cdkwf6O7065WmbZj4YvmP8isVskY)


End file.
